This grant proposal utilizes novel, emerging segmentation technology to develop a clinically usable system for radiation treatment planning in the head and neck. The software will automatically segment critical anatomy in the head and neck and from that derive the most likely pathways of tumor spread for a given gross tumor volume (GTV). Coupled with a radiation treatment planning system this software should make the development of intensity modulated radiation therapy (IMRT) treatment plans much less time-consuming, more consistent and error- free than is possible with current technology. Automation of Head and Neck Radiation Treatment Planning Julian Rosenman PhD, MD, Principal Investigator Narrative The purpose of this project is to produce a prototype software tool to automatically segment the relevant anatomy of patients who have tumor in the head and neck region. These segmentations will then be linked to external clinical databases and our treatment planning system to produce maps of likely tumor spread for a given gross tumor volume (GTV). This software should make the development of intensity modulated radiation therapy (IMRT) treatment plans much less time-consuming, more consistent and error- free than is possible with current technology. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]